Question: Michael has taken 5 exams and his average score so far is 79. If he gets 100, a perfect score, on the remaining 2 exams, what will his new average be?
Solution: If he gets 100 on the remaining exams, the sum of his scores will be $5 \cdot 79 + 2 \cdot 100 = 595$ His overall average will then be $595 \div 7 = 85$.